


Dark Legacy

by MarphasChappers, NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Legacy Collection [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski Memories, Claudia Stilinski is Baelfire's Sister, Diary/Journal, F/M, Good Parent Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Good Uncle Peter Hale, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Peter Pan | Malcolm Being an Asshole, Protective Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Sick Claudia Stilinski, Talia Hale & Claudia Stilinski Friendship, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Young Baelfire | Neal Cassidy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarphasChappers/pseuds/MarphasChappers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: Lily (later known as Claudia Stilinski) never thought that trying to stop her twin from jumping into a magical portal would end like this. She never thought it would all end like this. With her in hospital fighting for her life and her brother on the other side of the country.All she wanted was to see her father one last time before it was too late...
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Claudia Stilinski, Claudia Stilinski & Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski, Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale & Claudia Stilinski, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Talia Hale & Claudia Stilinski, Talia Hale & Sheriff Stilinski
Series: Legacy Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775080
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Dark Legacy

“Lily,” Baelfire called, looking around in confusion. She knew that they were going to enact their plan today, so where was she? It wasn’t like she hadn’t been excited to finally get to leave this cursed island “Lily? Where are you? We need to hurry.”

He whirled around when a twig snapped behind him but relaxed when Lily appeared between the trees “Sorry,” she panted, trying to catch her breath “I was… I was talking to Tinkerbell and we lost track of time. She gave me something to make sure the Shadow behaves.”

“Do you think he will be mad?” Baelfire asked, casting his eyes around the forest. It had been years since Pan let them leave and they hadn’t seen him since.

Lily grimaced “Do you really think we’d be able to leave if he doesn’t allow it? Please, Bae. I know that you’re smarter than that.”

Baelfire shivered “Maybe I just wanted to forget,” he grumbled “I don’t like it, Lily. He kept us here for so long… Why would he let us go now? No, I think he doesn’t know.”

“Baelfire, don’t be an idiot,” Lily snapped, throwing all of her stuff onto a sheet, typing it together to make a bag “Pan knows where we are. He just never went after us. It’s his island, his magic around us… You know how he always said that he knows everything that happens on Neverland?” She waited for her brother to nod before she continued “He was being serious. The magic here… It feels so familiar. I have been trying to figure it out with the help of Tinkerbell but… I don’t know.”

“Why tell me now?” Baelfire questioned, tilting his head “I’m not letting you stay here if that’s what you’re hoping for. You’re my sister, Lily. The only family I have left.”

Lily stiffened and whirled around, hitting Baelfire over the back of his head “Don’t be an ass. We do still have a father. Whether you like it or not. Bae, he only wanted to protect us. I know that you still don’t understand, no matter how often I explain but father had his reasons for how he acted. He loves us so much, but you can’t see that, can you? What he has become… It’s because of mother. She left and destroyed what was left of him. Don’t you see? He tried. He really tried before and after she left to make our life good.”

“He killed people,” Baelfire exclaimed, waving his hands around “How can you protect him?”

“I’m not defending his actions as the Dark One,” Lily sighed, tugging at her braid in frustration “I’m trying to get you to see that not everything he did was malicious.”

Baelfire shook his head “We’re not talking about this again. Let’s just go before we can’t anymore.”

“Okay, okay,” Lily sighed, realising that she lost that battle before it even began “Do you have it?”

“Of course, I do,” Baelfire huffed, grabbing the coconut “What did Tink give you?”

Lily pulled out a small vial with a faintly glowing green powder inside “This.”

Baelfire’s eyes widened “I thought she said that she didn’t have any fairy dust.”

“This isn’t fairy dust. But you’re not that wrong either,” Lily explained “It’s pixie dust. You just have to… to believe and you can do anything.” She sprinkled some of the dust into one of the holes of the coconut and closed her eyes, concentrating on what she wanted to happen “Open it.”

“What?” Baelfire questioned “Are you sure?”

Lily just nodded “Open it,” she repeated, grabbing the bags from the ground and taking Baelfire’s hand.

As soon as the coconut was open, the Shadow jumped out, facing them. The glowing white eyes, boring into them angrily.

Baelfire squeezed Lily’s hand “Take us back. Back to the Land Without Magic,” he pleaded, looking up at the shape. The Shadow hesitated for a moment before he reached forward to grab Baelfire’s outstretched hand “Don’t let go, Lily.”

“I won’t,” Lily called over the wind, letting out a joyous laugh “We’re leaving, Bae. We’re actually leaving.”

Unbeknownst to them, the Shadow had been fighting the control of the pixie dust ever since the coconut was opened. It had been told by Pan to bring them back to where it had taken them from so many years ago but it didn’t like being forced. Fighting against the dust was hard and it wasn’t made easier by something calling to the Shadow.

It didn’t take long for the two passengers to know something was wrong. Baelfire looked down at Lily, panic written over his face “What’s going on?” he shouted.

Lily shook her head “I don’t know. I think it’s fighting against the control of the pixie dust. Hold on, Bae. Don’t let it drop us.”

“I’m trying,” Bae called back, tightening his hand.

The Shadow bucked wildly in the air, trying to shake off the children along with their control over him. It wasn’t long until they fell with loud screams, crashing into the forest floor. The moment it was rid of its burden, the Shadow hightailed it out of there. It would need to report to Pan about the dark magic it could sense near.

Baelfire and Lily collided with the leaf-covered ground harshly, their worlds going blurry. The last thing either of them saw were dark shapes heading towards them before everything went black.


End file.
